


Locks Of Love

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair care as a form of affection, Hair care as a form of foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For General Hux and Kylo Ren their hair care is more than part of their daily hygiene routine, it is an intimate ritual that signals the end of their time apart and when they're finally reunited.





	Locks Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/gifts).



> This was a fill for [this kylux hard kinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/162021390881/hair-kink-with-a-bit-of-a-twist-hux-kylo-are), written for [GenerallyHuxurious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious). I hope you like it hun.

“You need to leave.”

“I know.”

Hux smiled as the fingers that ran through his hair maintained their rhythm. He was tempted to drift off again under their ministrations; instead he sighed and opened his eyes.

Kylo was laid on his side, eyes fixed on Hux’s hair as he ran his fingers through it, allowing the longer strands to fall from his fingers before repeating the motion. After some time, he lowered his eyes, and smiled when he saw Hux watching him. He leaned down, pressed his smile against the one that had sprung up on Hux’s lips. When he pulled away he repositioned himself on the pillow to that he was almost nose to nose with Hux.

“You should have your hair like this more often.”

“Mm-mm,” Hux replied, as he shook his head. “My hat wouldn’t stay on.”

“I could help with that. “

Hux leaned up on one elbow, leant over Kylo until he fell back, his dark hair fanned out around him on the pillow. Hux reached up, curled locks of Kylo’s hair around his fingers before he laid them out on the pillow.

“Not too lowly a task for the Master of Ren?”

Kylo closed his eyes, almost purred under Hux’s attentions. His hands rose up to caress Hux’s sides, slid along his ribs and down to the jut of his hips.

“Not for you.”

Hux leaned down to him, kissed him deeply as Kylo’s arms moved to pull him closer, held him tight to his chest as he possibly could. When the kiss broke Hux rested his forehead on Kylo’s, breathed hard against his lips.

“You really do need to leave.”

Hux lifted his head up so he could look Kylo in the eye. His smile had faded, and there was more than a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“I know… will you come to the hangar?”

“Always.”

With one last kiss they both rolled out of the bed; Kylo to dress in the robes discarded on the floor of Hux’s quarters since the night before, Hux to the refresher as he began his morning routine. The rush of water didn’t quite cover the hiss of the door as Kylo exited, which left Hux to bend his head under the stream, eyes closed against the soap that ran down.

When he emerged from the shower, he brushed the towel against his hair just once, then ignored it as he dressed in all the layers of his uniform. His hair was almost dry, loose and ticklish where it fell over his face as he made his way back into the ‘fresher. He removed his pomade from the cabinet beside the mirror, and the metal comb, freshly cleaned and polished by Kylo. Hux smiled as he admired the care given to the comb, far more consideration given to it than he spent himself when cleaning it. He set it down at the basin’s edge, then scooped up the translucent gel in his fingertips, spread it between his palms before he rubbed it through his hair.

He allowed Kylo to do this for him precisely once. The insufferable man had applied the gel, coaxed Hux’s hair into sticking up wildly, though the gel alone wasn’t nearly strong enough to hold it in the spikes Kylo had tried to form. He’d declared it his suggestion for the new military style, and twisted the strands to stand until Hux had chased him from the room. On his own, Hux smoothed his hair into close lines around his head, a ruler straight parting, smoothed the hair to either side, and ensured it was flat and even at the back of his head. Thus arranged, he settled his hat on his head, and left to head to the viewing platform of the deck Kylo would depart from.

Hux arrived first, as expected, so he simply stood at ease, and watched with mild interest the troop and fighter pilot movements below him. He dismissed any attention that was directed his way; he was not present to monitor their performance, not this time. A surprise inspection was the last thing on his mind, the officer on deck discerned this and carefully curated attention away from him. He smelled Kylo before he saw him, a faint whiff of something floral from the certainly non-standard products he insisted on using in his beauty regime. There were those that believed that Kylo used the Force for aid in his vanity, but Hux, who had seen the contents of his refresher, knew the answer was far more mundane.

Hux looked to the side as Kylo drew up beside him, noting the braids that held the hair back and away from his face, but still allowed it to fall long at the back of his head. Some of the braids gleamed dully where they weren’t yet fully dry. After a moment’s mutual inspection, ice-blue eyes met warm-brown ones, the smiles of both hidden in their depth.

“Commander.”

“General.”

“The Force be with you on your mission.”

“And with you General.”

Hux looked forward as Kylo strode past him, his robes did not so much as brush against Hux’s uniform. Hux watched until the walkway of Kylo’s shuttle had closed behind him, though he didn’t look back once, only then turned to go about his duties.

 

* * *

   
The fight had never been intended to be a fair one.

The dissidents had information that Ren wanted. They believed that they were both in a defensible position and that they were in a strong enough position to negotiate with a Knight of Ren. They were wrong on both counts.

The foundations of the old armoury where those chose to make their stand were far more decrepit than they realised. Ren was able to gain access with ease, and with a show of destruction even Hux could not have been upset with, he destroyed their internal controls, their power and communications, then set fire to the building from its belly out from the fury directed through the living plasma blade in his hand.

He’d left the contingent of stormtroopers with him stationed outside, with instruction to pick off any dissidents that tried to escape. The fire at the centre of the building would ensure that none of them would try to escape the way he had entered.

One last desperate fighter emerged from behind a smouldering wall, streaked with soot, their hands shook as they brought their blaster to bear on Ren. He deflected the bolt with ease, and threw one hand out to crush their throat and remove them from his path. Reaching out his senses, he could tell that there was no one left alive in the building now but him.

He walked to the building’s edge, turned his head up to watch the evening sky as embers sparked and grew dull as they burnt up on the wind. He powered off his ‘saber, hooked it onto his belt before lifting a hand to his face. It came away smeared with flecks and grey and black; he was certain more would be found in his hair, the smell of burnt electronics and building materials too.

It was a good start.

 

* * *

 

Hux emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He had been careful as possible as he’d stood under the steaming water, allowed it to sluice down every part of his body but his hair, with the exception of that small stray piece at the back of his head that somehow always managed to get wet. He stopped in front of the mirror overhanging the sink, drew his palm across it and studied his reflection.

With Kylo gone, he changed his pillows daily; the one comfort he allowed himself. Left unchanged, the pillows would lead to a build-up of the pomade on the fabric as well as on his head, and while his hair could be coaxed into obedience, he could not abide the feel of the product on his skin.

While the mirror was still clear, he scooped up more of the waxy substance, swept it through his already half set hair, and used his comb to smooth the strands down. It had only been a few days, already his hair looked much duller compared to the shadow that had sprung up on his cheeks. He set the comb down. replaced it with his razor and swiftly removed the stubble from his face. When he was done, he rinsed the blade, but left the comb untouched.

Satisfied now with his appearance, he dropped the towel in the laundry chute, and dressed for the day.

 

* * *

 

Snoke had indicated that the jungle planet of Xixos had a previously untapped reserve of kyber crystals, rich enough that Ren had been despatched to investigate before any other could lay claim to such a prize.

Ren was alone on this mission, the need for secrecy paramount, his shuttle circled empty around the planetoid as both distraction and early warning, until he signalled for it to descend and collect him. The jungle was thick, vines twisted between the trees, vegetation rotted so deep it was almost like he walked knee deep through a swamp. Ren could feel the call of the crystals, still quite some way off, but rich indeed that they called from so far.

The air of the planet was heavy; stifling and close, he’d already sweated through his robes, the salt of his sweat made his skin itch. He turned his face up, but the canopy was far too thick for him to make out anything beyond the broad green leaves that covered him. Constant moisture dripped down from those leaves, whether from rain or condensation he couldn’t tell, as by the time it got down as far as he was, it was sticky with sap, it encouraged small leaves and insects to cling to his robes, as they used the stranger in their midst as a convenient transfer to new lands.

Ren trudged on, feeling every new drop that fell on his head and shoulders, running off where his hair and clothes were already sodden. One corner of his mouth twisted up in a smile.

 

* * *

 

It was on his return from inspection of the other Resurgent-class Battlecruisers in the fleet that Hux’s shuttle was ambushed by the Resistance. Though their initial volley was somewhat successful - destroying two of the escorting TIEs and forcing Hux’s own shuttle to undertake such manoeuvres that the occupants incurred minor injuries - they soon showed their inexperience, losing the opportunity to retreat.

Hux watched from behind the pilot’s seat as the last of the Resistance ships was destroyed by his fighters, while a grim smile tugged at his lips. Communication with the Finalizer for the use of their long range sensors showed that there were no further unaccounted for ships in the area; this was simply a random patrol that had stumbled across them. Hux gave the order for the fleet to move its position to account for investigation into the missing patrol by the Resistance, and turned to leave the cabin.

“Sir?”

“Captain?”

Under Phasma’s gaze, Hux became aware of a ticklish sensation on his face. He swiped at with his hand, and frowned at the bright smear of blood that was left there.

“It’s only a minor wound Captain; see to your troopers first.”

“Aye, sir.”

When Phasma turned away Hux stepped up to a small section of transparisteel, the sky behind it dark enough to make a mirror of it. His hair hadn’t broken free of its severe style as he was tumbled about. He peered at his skin, he could see that most of the blood had soaked into his hair, the errant drip on his face was barely enough to bring his attention to it. He stepped away from the window, folding his stained gloves behind his back, and followed Phasma to the troop’s quarters.

 

* * *

 

With all he had learned from Snoke, he could control his powers, his presence… but still not his temper. What should have been a simple stop at a cantina to secure one of their rooms for the night, somewhere he could rest before he began the next stage of his journey, became an all out bar brawl that had centred on him.

Someone fell against him as he spoke with the bartender. Their drink sloshed over his back as they stumbled, then jabbed Ren in the side as they slurred their demand for a fresh drink at his expense. When Ren stood up from the counter, and loomed over them, they proved still sober enough to have the sense to back off, but their friends weren’t nearly so wise.

If he had ignited his weapon, it would have ended the building tension in a moment, but it would also have blown his cover. A single punch felled the first person who rushed him, and then all hell broke loose. Ren lashed out at anyone who came too near to him, and soon lost track of how many being’s blood was splattered over his knuckles.

It was the silence that brought him back. He sat back from where he had been straddling the hips of one bruiser who refused to stay down, pummelling their face repeatedly until their head had finally slumped back against the cantina floor. He came to his feet smoothly, the people still standing rushed to push back out of his way as he walked to the bar. When he held out his hand for the room key, the bar keep simply stared at his palm. Looking down he saw the red there. He sighed and swiped the hand over his head, and once again held out his hand for the key. This time it was pressed into his hand without delay.

 

* * *

 

Final stroke applied, Hux lowered the comb and stared at his reflection. The pomade was so built up in his hair now that it was several shades darker. The pomade had no colour of its own, and was just lightly scented, yet Hux sometimes wondered if it was possible that Kylo could ever be gone for long enough that it would build up enough to rival his dark hair. Hux smirked at the thought as he looked down at the comb in his hand. It hadn’t had the shine of Kylo’s efforts in some weeks, the unwashed pomade was building up in the teeth, clogging them with a few hairs tugged loose as he combed.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb along the teeth, smearing the gunk further along the metal. When he lifted his thumb, a sticky, imperfect print remained. The blood that had dried in his hair had long since been combed out, but Ren would still know, would still sense that it had been there somehow. Hux set the comb down with a sigh, donned his hat and retrieved this datapad as he exited his quarters.

He had barely entered his stride when an alert chimed on the datapad under his arm. He quickly silenced it, and amended his path to take him to the same viewing gallery he had watched Kylo leave from. He arrived in good time, and once more stood at rest and looked out over the banks of TIEs in their cradles, mechanics moving between them as they performed maintenance, anything else he could find to distract himself.

A second alert chimed on his pad, he lifted his eyes to see the sleek shape of Kylo’s Epsilon as it glided into the hangar. The work in the area briefly stalled, the workers hanging back from the shuttle as it settled. He waited as the ramp lowered; exhaust gassing off from the hydraulics. He waited, eyes fixed on the shuttle until Kylo stomped down. He waited, until Kylo’s head swung up to the windows where he couldn’t be seen, and locked eyes with him. Hux grinned, then turned on his heel and left.

Kylo smiled in turn as he left the hangar, and made his slow way after Hux. He felt bone tired, aching and sore from so long spent away from Hux. He felt he could have collapsed and slept a week away, but his mind was still frantic, unwilling and unable to settle. So he dragged himself in the ghost of Hux’s wake; he needed the calm of his hands and his mind. When he entered Hux’s quarters, there was no sign of his General. Kylo collapsed on the couch in his outer room, too exhausted to do as much as remove his gloves. As he let himself sit heavily on the hard cushions, and became used to the small noises of the Finalizer as she breathed around him, he began to distinguish the small noises from the refresher that gave away Hux’s presence.

He smiled when he heard the pad of Hux’s bare feet across the room. When Hux climbed the back of the couch to sit on the cushions behind him, Kylo leaned into him, rested his face against Hux’s knee. Hux slid his palm along the exposed side of Kylo’s neck, and ran his thumb along Kylo’s jawline, content to sit and pet as he waited patiently until Kylo was ready to proceed.

Kylo indicated this readiness when he groped for Hux’s other hand, and pulled it up to press a sloppy kiss to the palm. Some part of him has found enough comfort for the moment in the heat of Hux’s closeness. He felt Hux fold over him then, as he pressed his own kiss in turn to Kylo’s temple, before he pulled both his hands free and began to pull at the ties that kept Kylo’s braids in place. Kylo allowed his eyes to drift shut as Hux began to card roughly through his hair with his fingertips, as he worked out the worst of the knots and detritus, and scratched at his scalp with his blunt nails while Kylo hummed in pleasure.

When Hux applied gentle pressure to his shoulder, Kylo sat upright with a sigh. His body already felt looser with all of his cares reduced to the feel of Hux as he tended to him so carefully. He rocked with the small tugs at his hair as Hux began to comb through the tangles, as he worked from the ends and brushed until each section was smooth and shining. Kylo sniggered as Hux burrowed his feet under Kylo’s thighs to stay warm, he dropped one hand to Hux’s foot, absentmindedly he rubbed circles on Hux’s ankle bone as Hux continued to work.

They both lost track of the hours as Hux worked, time became less than the measure of each parted section of Kylo’s hair, as Hux separated the worked from the parts still knotted. When Hux completed the last section of tangled locks, he swept his hair back with the comb with a noise of satisfaction as it passed easily through all his hair together. Kylo sighed in both pleasure and a kind of regret that the task was already completed. Hux didn’t stop though; he knew they both enjoy this. With the simple task of the pull of the wooden comb through Kylo’s hair, Hux watched as the curls, limp as they were with dirt, sprang back as the comb passed through them. It wasn’t until Kylo reached for his hand, and pulled it forward so Kylo could kiss the inside of his wrist, that Hux allowed the comb to fall from his fingers.

Kylo dragged the moment out as long as he could, Hux’s wrist held steady so he could feel the calm thrum of his pulse against his lips. But even Hux’s patience had its limits. He felt Hux begin to curl his hair around his fingers, tugging gently but with increasing insistence. Kylo rolled his head back to look at him, opening one eye as Hux continued to tug at his hair.

“Do you think you can get up now?”

“If I have to,” Kylo replied, releasing Hux’s hand and groaning as he felt Hux slip from the back of the couch. He heard Hux’s feet pad around until they stopped in front of him, when he lifted his head, Hux was standing in front of him, one hand held out.

“Well?”

Kylo smiled and took his hand, allowing himself to be led into the refresher.

Hux stopped just inside the door of the small room, and carefully stripped Kylo of his clothing, leaving it in as neat a pile as he could for a cleaning droid to take care of later. He had everything in place already, a short stool covered with a towel so Kylo could lean back against the sink for Hux to finish his ministrations. On more than one occasions, his voice soft with pleasure as Hux rinsed bubbles from his hair, Kylo had threatened to remodel his refresher, aggressively if needed, so it could be fitted with a proper, deep tub that he could lie back in while Hux massaged his scalp.

Kylo was already in place by the time Hux turned around, having folded the last garment and added it to the pile, and Hux found his breath catching in his throat as it always did. Kylo was reclined in all his glory, scars shining pale against strong muscles, his body already a sculpture without even the touch of an artist’s chisel. Hux let his hand trail up from his stomach as he moved to stand behind his head, smiling fondly as Kylo caught his hand to press another kiss to it.

Hux filled the sink with warm water, using his hands as scoops to wet down Kylo’s hair. He applied generous amounts of shampoo, having stolen the supplies from Kylo’s own quarters to ensure his hair would be returned to the sumptuousness he admired so well. Kylo sighed in contentment as Hux worked, one hand moving occasionally against the fabric of his trousers, as it to reassure himself of Hux’s presence, even while his hands moved in his hair.

Hux used his hands again to rinse the soap from his scalp. It was necessarily a messy procedure, errant streams escaping to race down Kylo’s skin, pebbling his chest and stomach in goose bumps. Kylo’s breath always caught when this happened, his back arching ever so slightly, and Hux suspected this was truly why he had never made good on his threats to install a bath.

It was after rinsing the third application of shampoo from his head that Hux was finally satisfied with his work. He pressed as much water from it as he could with his hands, patting gently with a towel before he allowed Kylo to stand. And when Kylo stood he loomed over Hux, putting their minor difference in height to best advantage, so Hux couldn’t help but grin as he reached up to tug at Kylo’s hair, curling the strands around his fingers. Kylo smiled at Hux’s joy, allowing him this game as his hands sought out the fastenings of Hux’s clothes, opening the buttons of his shirt and trousers, easing them off to lie in an untidy heap at Hux’s feet.

Before Hux could object, Kylo kissed him with his hands on Hux’s hips, guiding him backwards. Hux tangled his hands more fully in Kylo’s hair, pressing deep and urgent into the kiss, seeking an answer in the taste of him. Kylo had to resist the urge to crush Hux to him, impatient now that his care was done, but needing to see Hux in that same relaxed state first.

Kylo pulled back as he set the shower to running, the temperature of the water just below what would be needed to bring Hux’s skin to a flushed pink. Hux closed his eyes as Kylo cradled his neck with large hands, allowing Kylo to tilt him back into the water to soften up the pomade that had built up. Hux’s head grew heavier at first, as the pomade swelled, but with Kylo’s grip, there was no discomfort. His lips parted and he let loose a small groan as Kylo moved his hands into the hair at the back of his head, kneading the hair there as the pomade began to wash away.

Kylo continued until all of Hux’s hair was loose and soft, and Hux could feel the moment when Kylo found his scratch; a brief pause in his movements, followed by a soft kiss on his forehead. Hux was sure that the bacta took care of any scarring, and outwards he sneered at the tender display. But privately he was glad that someone could see the wounds that had been inflicted on him.

As the water ran clear, Kylo applied too much shampoo to Hux’s hair, running so vigorously that Hux was forced to hold onto him for traction or risk being thrown into the walls of the shower cubicle. Kylo distracted Hux’s building snarl by kissing him mostly with teeth as he was pressed under the running water again, inflaming the hunger than had been building since Kylo’s shuttle returned to the Finalizer.

When Kylo finally shut off the water, Hux lead him out with the threat of nails and teeth, desperate to mark this body as his once more. Kylo allowed him to take barely two steps before he threw a towel over Hux’s head, blinding him. He toweled Hux’s hair vigorously, somehow managing to avoid Hux’s attempts to free himself. When Hux landed an elbow in Kylo’s side, Kylo backed away with a huff of breath, allowing Hux to pull the towel free and glare at him.

“It’s a good look for you,” Kylo choked out, failing miserably at hiding his mirth at Hux’s fluffed up appearance. “You look like an angry loth-cat, all puffed up to make yourself more intimidating.”

Kylo’s grin only widened as Hux dropped the towel to advance on him.

Kylo allowed Hux to push him back onto the bed, grabbing him so he tumbled down to the bed with him. Hux grabbed fistfuls of Kylo’s hair as he went, tangling his fingers in the dark, damp stands, holding like he’ll never let go again. One of Kylo’s hands rose to cushion Hux’s face as they bounced on the mattress, stopping him from falling too hard against it, but also encouraging his own damp hair to fall across Kylo’s hand, free from the ever-present pomade.

Hux had been about to lean forward and kiss him, but was arrested by the tenderness in Kylo’s eyes, as he pressed the strands of Hux’s hair between his fingers. He pulled on a few of the strands, watching as the locks dried a little from the heat of his fingers, becoming a brighter red that so few ever get to see. Kylo finally became aware of Hux’s stare, and shifted his attention to match it, allowing Hux to bring their lips together at last. Sentimental fool, Hux thought at him, and in response Kylo huffed a laugh into their kiss and rolled them over, so Hux was below him.

He shook his head free of Hux’s hands, receiving a noise of protest from Hux, though it was short lived when he drew close to him again, his hair now falling in a curtain around both their faces. Hux’s eyes narrowed with delight, his pupils wide in his dark, curtained world that just the two of them shared. He held Kylo’s face as he leaned up to kiss him, arching his whole body into the kiss so he could make contact with as much of Kylo’s skin as possible. Kylo indulged him by lowering his weight slowly, slowly, until Hux was pressed into the mattress with his weight.

Hux moaned deep in his throat at this treatment, one leg angling to wrap around Kylo’s hip, desperate to keep him close. Kylo slid one hand down the side of Hux’s body, feeling where the skin was still shower damn, where it twitched under his hands in a silent plea for nails and claws. Kylo flexed his hands, teasing, but continued on until he stroked over Hux’s flank, and caught his hand behind his knee, pulling tight as he rolled his hips down.

Hux gasped into the kiss, arching as much as Kylo’s weight would allow, and threaded his fingers through the falls of Kylo’s hair, creating slats of light that were ignored by both of them as it fell across their faces. Kylo pulled back from Hux’s lip, nipping at his lips so he could see the fall of his hair across the pillow below him. Hux’s fingers tightened, nails dragging across Kylo’s scalp, keeping him from moving too far away.

Hux was flushed and panting, keening with the need to keep Kylo close, throwing his head back as his body began to tense. Their bodies were sliding together with sweat now, and Kylo tightened his grip on Hux’s leg, fisting one hand in the red strands that were falling across the pillow. With a strangled cry, Hux came, throwing his head to one side and quivering against Kylo as he spent himself between them. Kylo immediately buried his nose at the back of Hux’s hair, feeling the red-gold strands sticking to his skin as he rolled his hips, hard, desperate, before following Hux into climax.

He had barely enough strength to keep himself from collapsing on top of Hux, panting hard, feeling Hux’s heartbeat slow beneath him. Hux recovered first, releasing his grip on Kylo’s hair, to slide one arm around the shoulders, the other petting over his hair, gentling him. Kylo sighed into the comfort, nuzzling the back of Hux’s head until he prompted an amused huff from him. He rolled off Hux, watching as Hux rolled over in turn, his own gaze lost on the curls he wrapped around his fingers.

“Try not to leave it so long, next time,” he said. “I don’t want to spend so long trying to get the crud out of your hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [woehuxbub](http://woehuxbub.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic for me, and putting up with my inability to english.


End file.
